Episode 231 (30th April 1987)
Plot Angie and Den worry for Sharon; Angie tells Den they need to stick together until Sharon comes home regardless of their divorce. Sharon and Simon enjoy breakfast in their room and then a romantic stroll in the gardens. As they walk back to the hotel, they are showered in confetti from a wedding party. Debbie tries talking to Mary in the café but she is not interested. Mary asks Ali for the £20 she desperately needs but is unable to get it still. Simon returns to The Vic and Den is furious with him; he goes to attack him but is held back. He is followed upstairs by Angie who calms him down. Mary talks with a window cleaner in the café but Ali assumes it is for sex purposes so kicks him out. Dot overhears Angie and Den arguing over Sharon and Simon and assumes they have eloped; she congratulates Sharon in the café after beginning to spread the gossip, but Sharon tells her that they are not married. Arthur worries about his upcoming trial and fears that although he has pleaded Not Guilty, he will still be jailed. Debbie visits Arthur to welcome him back to the Square, but she takes DS Rich with her, which causes tension and ends with Lou kicking him out and banning him from the house forever. Sharon visits Michelle and admits to her that she and Simon did not have sex. Michelle supports her. Dot tries to help Mary find a job but is unsuccessful. DS Rich tells Debbie that he is leaving Walford and wants her to go with him. They kiss. Carmel tells Tony that Kelvin is too young for her. Angie and Den talk with Sharon about what happened whilst she was at the hotel. Mary resorts to prostitution to help pay off her court fine and leaves Annie home alone. Arthur learns of Mary's struggles for money but cannot find her. Kelvin is left confused by Carmel when she tells him she wants to sleep rather than go to the West End. Annie throws her blanket and toys from her cot onto an electric heater, starting a fire. Angie and Den talk about their divorce and decide to give their marriage another go; they reunite with a kiss until a woman arrives for Den, so Angie tells Den to rot in hell. Arthur learns Annie is on her own and rushes to get; he sees smoke coming from the door and saves Annie from the fire. He puts the fire out and takes Annie to the pub. Dot goes to call Mary's father, saying he will know what to do. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Lofty - Tom Watt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin (Credited as "Ethel Skinner") *Tom - Donald Tandy *Tony - Oscar James *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Window Cleaner - Ray Blake Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown hotel - Guest room, gardens and exterior Notes *The scenes with Simon Wicks (Nick Berry) and Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean) at the hotel were shot on-location at The Edgwarebury Hotel in Elstree. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There comes a time when a girl does it anyway, contraception or not.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes